supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spotlow-Garbiel Family Vacation
A few weeks before Vacation Nicole: "The Spotlow-Garbiel Family was deciding which amusement park to go to on vacation." Nicolette: "Family meeting!" and Andi go to the kitchen table is playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 on PS7 Nicolette: "We decided that for our vacation this year we will be going to amusement parks!" Jason,Bridget,and Andi: "Yay!" Frank (to the TV screen): "I'm gonna kill you and choke you till you die (bleep)!" David: "Francis Malcolm! We are going to amusement parks this year for our vacation!" Frank:"Shut up!" David: "But it's fun to go there!" Frank: "I don't care if it is fun! Now buzz off!" David: "How about the zoo?" Bridget: "I don't think so. according to PETAKIDS.com, zoos are very bad for animals." David: "What do you mean? Why are zoos bad for animals?" Bridget: "Some zoo animals suffer neglect and abuse. Some zoos and aquariums try to make so-called 'natural habitats' for the animals they collect. Zoos even teach that's OK to keep animals cramped, bored, lonely and far from their real homes, but it's really not." Frank: "Nobody believes your PETA s***, Bridget. They are actually good places for animals, to stop poaching and extinction, and are very educational." Bridget: "You think so?" Frank: "I know so, sis. They are supposed to protect animals, PETA s*** is telling you lies." Bridget: "What lies? I don't understand." whispers into Bridget's ear Bridget: "What? I thought zoos were bad." Frank: "You're so stupid, vegetarian wanna-be." Bridget: "You shut it." and Bridget slap-fight each other Nicolette: "Please drop it, both of you." Frank: "She started it!" Bridget: "I started it? He started it!" Nicolette: "I don't care who started it. This fighting ends now. Frank, say you're sorry to Bridget." Frank: "I'm sorry, Bridget." Bridget: "It's alright." Frank: "I still hate this PETA kids stuff though." Bridget: "If you hate PETA Kids, Frank, that's fine. But I'm a member of it though." Nicolette, David, Jason, Bridget, and Andi search online for parks the next day Nicole: "The next day, the family tried to make up a list for which amusement park to go to." Nicolette: "Which parks would you like to go to on this vacation?" Andi: "Sesame Place, Coney Island, Six Flags New England, Quassy, Lake Compounce,and Rye Playland!" Jason: "Six Flags Great Adventure, Six Flags America, Busch Gardens Willamsburg and Kings Dominon!" Bridget: "Wildwood, Clemiton Park, Hersheypark, Dorney Park, and Knoebels!" Frank: "None! I just want to see Lil Wayne CONCERT!" Nicolette: "Li'l Wayne is a bad influence, dear. Those concert tickets are expensive. And it also has inappropriate content." David: "You're too young for those concerts anyway." Before the day of vacation Packing Up David: "OK, everyone! Time to gather everything you need for the trip." Andi, Jason and Frank get their stuff for the trip The family plays a board game family is playing Scrabble Nicolette: "Family." Andi: "Places." Bridget: "Animal." David: "Parks." Jason: "Time." Frank: "Goodness." The Day of vacation Being prepared Car Trip family is driving in New Jersey David: "I see a restaurant, where shall we eat?" Bridget: "I don't want any KFC, Burger King, White Castle, Jack in the Box, Sonic, Carl's Jr., Chick-fil-A, or McDonald's foods anywhere in the US because I don't like eating animals and those restaurants are all slaughterhouses. I'd also consider not going to Pizza Hut, Domino's Pizza, or Papa John's because they serve pizza, which is also unhealthy." Frank: "Oh, brother." David: "It's Wendy's." Bridget: "Why do we have to go there? I want to try something healthier." Frank: "Shut up, Bridget, at least PETA is an idiot. It always has been, it always will be." Bridget: "And your point is?" Frank: "I definitely despise this PETA crap the websites tell you. I like those other restaurants, and I know them better than you ever do." Nicolette: "Bridget, stop it, Frank, you decide where we go to." Frank: "KFC." Nicolette: "Alright then, let's go!" Bridget: "Me and my big mouth." Sesame Place Getting tickets Vapor Trail Nicole: "Then, they rode on the Vapor Trail rollercoater." Nicolette: "Look, It's the Vapor Trail. Let's go on that ride!" Andi: "Alright!" Bridget: "Yay!" Frank: "That ride is stupid!" David: "We are doing this as a family, Frank. Come with us." Frank: "But it looks dumb! I want to go on Oscar's Wacky Taxi instead." David: "We can ride that later. Let's go on Vapor Trail first. Okay?" Frank: "Oh boy..." Elmo's World Show Block Party Show Drop Zone Getting a picture with The Count Nicolette: "Lookie, it's The Count, Andi!" Getting a picture with Big Bird David: "Look, there's Big Bird!" Playscape Eating Lunch David: "So, what's for lunch?" Frank: "I would like to eat PB&J sandwiches and drink Sunkist!" Nicolette: "Frank. I think the food you wanted to eat is unhealthy. Let's eat healthier foods." Frank: "But, Mom..." Nicolette: "Frank, this is our vacation. And you haven't even tried any of these healthy foods yet. And secondly, I would really like a nice and decent vacation." [David uses his Eat This! Not That! book for Kids which is meant for Frank because he is a picky eater] is seen eating fruits and vegetables Frank: "Listen here, supporter of stupid PETA, eat meat or else I will cut your throat!" Bridget: "You're serious." Frank: "I'm dead serious. I will hurt you." David: "Frank, you don't threaten your sister!" Rubber Duckie Water Slides budges in front of a little girl in line Girl: "Hey! Please don't budge!" & Jason push Frank off the water slide Bridget & Jason: THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR BUDGING A GIRL!!!!!!!! David: Stop It Bridget & Jason!!!!!!!! Purple Mouth Ride The Shop Water Park runs around the pool David: "Frank, slow down! Don't run around the pool, you could slip and fall!" Nicolette: (to David) "How do you know, David?" David: "I watched the Danger Rangers when I was a kid. It taught me about water safety." pauses and then walks David: "That's better." Drop Zone Again Looking at the Park Map Peek-a-Bug Water Park Again pees into the water slide Nicolette: "Frank, what are you doing?" goes to the bathroom in the pool Nicolette: "OMG! That is disgusting!" Frank: "What? It's chlorinated water, Mom." Jason: F**K YOU FRANK DON’T USE CHLORINATED WATER Nicolette: Stop It! Jason Eillot Spotlow Garbriel!!!!!! Vapor Trail Again The Store Again Leaving Sesame Place and going to Coney Island Coney Island Entering Cyclone Cyclone again Wacky Worm Dinner Bridget: (calmly) "No thank you sir, I will have a salad bar." Wonder Wheel Spook o Rama Leaving Coney Island and going to Six Flags New England Category:Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts